Serenade Sisters
by bertiebottsgeorge
Summary: SEX! SEX! SEX! Haha now that I've got your attention, this has nothing to do with sex...well, maybe...Cameron and Lindsay come to school and befriend the twins, with a LARGE secret about the Yule Ball
1. Cameron's fright

"Harry! Harry over here!" Ron Weasley called from afar, standing next to his twin brothers and younger sister, Ginny beside the Hogwarts Express.  
"Hey Ron." Harry said as he walked over and nodded, "Fred, George, Ginny."  
"Our fifth year, and Fred and George's last year." Ron said grinning widely at the thought that he would never have to see his older mischievous brothers at Hogwarts again.  
"Hey isn't that Hermione? She...she is with two other girls." Harry said as his and Ron's chin dropped to the ground. Those two girls, whoever they were, both were very ravishingly beautiful. Hermione reached them smiling at Fred and George. Hermione's bushy brown hair was still as bushy as ever but she was taller and had makeup on.  
"Do you think that they taught her a thing or two about makeup?" Ron said to Harry, who was still gawking at Hermione and her two friends.  
"My, my! Fred and George off for their last year at Hogwarts." She said as she quickly looked back at Ron and Harry. "By the way, these are my two friends Lindsay, and Cameron." Lindsay and Cameron looked about Fred and George's age.   
Harry and Ron said not a word until the girl known as Cameron lifted her hand introducing herself. "Hi there, I am Cameron Crescent." Her voice fluttered like a tender breeze against Harry's face. Harry shook her hand and sputtered. "I...I'm Harry Potter."  
"Nice to meet you Harry." She took no notice of his name and went on as if he had not come face to face with the Dark Lord Voldemort several times. Harry liked that he was not gaped at for the first time. "You are?" She said looking confused about the expression on Ron's face. Harry nudged him in the ribs and he spoke up.  
"I'm...Ron...RON! Ron Weasley." He sputtered in the same tone as Harry did.  
"Nice to meet you as well." She smiled. Cameron had pale ivory skin, and dark auburn hair. Harry had never seen a girl with eyes like Cameron's, they were a swirl of gray, and brown that were just too piercing to look at. The other girl next to Hermione had blue eyes and blonde hair that rippled so perfectly around her fair skin. These girls could have been the most beautiful Harry, Ron, Fred, and George had ever seen at Hogwarts. Hermione had to introduce Lindsay because she was currently looking into a small mirror applying some lip-gloss to her already-glossed lips.  
Fred and George jumped in, both staring at Lindsay. "Hello, I am Fred Weasley." George jumped in front of Fred and introduced himself as well. Lindsay showed no interest at all and merely said "Hello."  
"Alright you two, calm down." Hermione said shuffling them onto the train while Harry and Ron followed.  
On the train, they found a spacious compartment for the five of them and Fred and George got themselves a compartment with Lee Jordan a few doors down.  
Cameron immediately took a liking towards Ron, and when she talked, although he did not listen, she directed herself where Ron was seated. "So, how is Hogwarts? I was transferred from Beauxbatons with Lindsay because both our families had to move to London." Cameron spoke and gave Harry and Ron a raised eyebrow as they sat in their seats, shocked at Hermione's appearance. "Anyway, you two are in year five?"  
"Yeah." Ron said turning his head to look out the window.  
Cameron sat back in her seat looking utterly disappointed at their reactions. She let out a sigh and looked out of the window as Ron did. Ten minutes later, the cart witch rolled by with her many sweets and cakes. Hermione bought some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Harry bought some Cauldron Cakes.  
It was time that they arrived at Hogwarts, the Hogwarts express came to an abrupt stop, and everyone poured out of the train. Cameron and Lindsay stood open mouthed at the large castle in front of the carriages.  
"Honestly what is wrong with you today? Hermione hissed at Ron and Harry. "My poor friends, I bring them to a brand new school and here you are, acting as if they didn't exist!"  
"Cool down Hermione, we were just...er...surprised. That's all." Harry said looking at Lindsay and Cameron. They were now talking in German rather quickly and Harry edged towards them.  
"Er...Hi girls, there's four to a carriage, care to join us?" He asked politely.  
"Oh! I am sorry." Cameron tore away from her German, "We were already asked by those two boys over there." She said pointing at Fred and George waving at them as they talked to Lee Jordan, who stood still, gawking at the girls.  
"Figures." Harry muttered under his breath and walked back to Hermione still yelling at Ron. "We have to sit in a carriage alone, Fred and George beat us to them." He said to Ron, but he showed no disappointment in his face.  
"Alright then." Ron said as he struggled into the carriage.  
Meanwhile, in the carriage the new girls and Weasley twins were in they spoke from the time they got into the carriage to the time they got out. Occasionally, Lindsay and Cameron would turn to each other, mutter something in German, and start giggling madly.   
"So what years are you two in?" Fred asked eagerly.  
"I am in 7th," Lindsay answered, "but Cameron will be in 6th."   
"Really?" George asked in astonishment, "I could have sworn you were at least seventeen Cameron."   
Cameron felt herself turn a bright red, resembling the twins' hair color.  
"Actually, I will be in February, I just preferred to stay in sixth year and not be the youngest I seventh year."  
"Oh" Fred said blankly. "Do you have to go through sorting ceremony?"  
"Yes, It is going to be a bit awkward, seeing two girls twice the size of the others in line. Don't you think?" Lindsay replied with a smile that made George sigh at her beauty. Lindsay giggled with Cameron as they realized they had stopped moving. The girls edged out of the carriage first and George was about to get out when Fred seized his arm.  
"George, don't you think that it's wrong that we are with these two girls when we should be with Angelina and Alicia?" He said with a bit of a frightened tone.  
"Relax Fred...we are just being polite...besides we are taking a break from them, you know that. Angelina is already dating Gregory Headman." He replied calmly.  
"What? She is dating him?" Fred jumped up nearly hitting his head on the roof of the carriage.  
"Well, we have these two girls, they seem really nice."  
"And the speak German, you have to love that." Fred added.  
They made their way up to the welcoming Feast although Lindsay and Cameron were held back, with the soon-to-be first years. When they made their entrance, Professor Dumbledore stood up with his announcements, and explained why the two girls were up among the younger kids. It came Cameron's turn to go up to the Sorting Hat, and she brushed passed the petrified first years. When she put the Sorting Hat on, she sat there, for almost a minute, with her hands folded gracefully in her lap. It finally shouted, "Gryffindor!" and a large eruption of cheers sounded from the Gryffindor table.   
When it was Lindsay's turn to go up, she sat down very calmly and the hat barley touched the top of her head when it also shouted, "Gryffindor!"  
Lindsay ran over to the Gryffindor table and hugged Cameron, Fred and George. This got Angelina quite annoyed and glared at Fred and Lindsay. When Fred saw what she was doing, he smiled at Angelina and pointed in Gregory Headman's direction and congratulated Lindsay and Cameron again. Angelina turned her head away, stared at her food, and occasionally looked back at Fred. Alicia showed no sign of jealousy and congratulated Cameron and Lindsay, not realizing that she also, was glared at.  
The feast went off well, soon it was over, and they headed off to bed. Hermione showed them to the dorms, as request by Professor McGonagall. Both girls got up earlier than everyone else, and went into the common room and sat by the fire, which was glittering lazily and both sat on their own armchair.  
"This school is so incredible!" Cameron said, clutching her blanket and pulling it up closer.  
"Yeah, all the people here, very nice. Compared to the pig-headed rich kids at Beauxbatons." Lindsay said but soon quieted as she heard a distant noise. Footsteps sounded nearer and then they saw none other than the Weasley Twins themselves, accompanied by Lee Jordan. They were talking very quietly among themselves. Lindsay and Cameron quickly got up and tiptoed behind the couch, trying to listen in on the boys' conversation.  
"I'm telling you Lee, the Yule ball is months away, plus weren't you going to ask Katie?" George said plopping down on an armchair.  
"Well, I was, until I met Cameron...and Lindsay but Cameron is a lot nicer, then again they are both gorgeous...sigh maybe Lindsay will do, but then again Cameron did-" Lee stopped as Fred slapped him to snap him out of it.  
"I'd want to go with either of them. Oh, Lee! Did you see Angelina's face when Lindsay hugged me? I could have sworn she was about to pounce on her." Fred said. At that point, Lindsay and Cameron were both quite shocked and decided to quietly crawl towards the stairs. The stood up and walked back into the common room, catching the boys by surprise.  
"Well, well, well. What are you three doing up this early in the morning?" Cameron said with a grin on her face.  
"What do you mean, 'What are you doing'" George said in a girly voice. "What are you two doing up at this hour?"  
"We left our things here last night by accident, plus, we usually get up this early at Beauxbatons anyway." Lindsay replied coolly. Cameron sat down next to Lee, making him shudder and turn scarlet and Lindsay got her stuff and sat next to Cameron.  
"So, what were you three talking about?" Lindsay asked turning her eyes directly on Fred.   
"Nothing to concern you." Fred answered.  
"So, breakfast isn't for two hours...anyone care to take a walk with me around the lake?" Cameron quickly changed the subject.  
"Lee will." George sniggered as Lee turned scarlet in the face again.  
"Never mind, I'll go by myself." Cameron walked out of the room and outside of the castle. She started walking slowly around the lake and stopped suddenly. There were two boys looking at each other face to face and seemed angry. Then she realized it was Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy.   
She could hear Ron shouting at Malfoy; his eyes were bulging madly.  
"What seems to be the problem here boys?" Cameron said as she came closer.   
"Malfoy give me my wand!" Ron shouted.  
"No. Why should I?" Malfoy sneered.  
"I swear Malfoy, if you do not give me my-" It was too late, he was cut off by Cameron who had toppled Malfoy and pinned him to the ground. He was lying on his back and had a face of rage on when he saw that Cameron was the person who toppled him.  
"Here you are Ron." Cameron said getting up and handing him the wand as she brushed herself off and turned to Malfoy. "That'll show you to try and steal someone's wand. I ought to have reported you."  
"Oh I am scared." Malfoy said lazily.  
Cameron raised her eyebrow. "I just toppled you in ten seconds, didn't I?"   
"You caught me by surprise...I...I-" Malfoy started.  
"You better be ready for me next time." Cameron said with a glare as she left with Ron. "You alright Ron?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm okay...thanks for getting my wand back." He said not being able to believe that a girl stood up for him.  
"Don't worry Ron. I'm used to it." Cameron said as if she read his mind. "I am not proud to say this, but Malfoy is my...distant cousin. However-I am from his mother's side, so I am not a Malfoy. I often have to visit, so when he is bossing people around I have a little fun. He should have known better than to do it in front of me."  
"You're his...cousin?" Ron asked with a disappointed look on his face.  
"Distant!" Cameron snapped.  
"Sorry. Well thanks again." Ron said. "What were you doing out here alone anyway?"  
"Oh, I was just taking a walk, you brothers and Lindsay are bickering in the common room. I just wanted to take a nice peaceful walk, but then I saw my evil cousin bugging you." She replied.  
"Distant." He said.  
"Right." She smiled.  
They walked up to the castle and into the Great Hall. Cameron sat next to Lindsay, who was still bickering with Fred. Ron sat with Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. Lee was sitting on the other side of Fred, watching Lindsay and him fight.   
"What do you mean sexist?" Fred said waving his hand around at Lindsay.  
"I mean sexist as in sexist! You think that girls can't do anything!" Lindsay said.  
"I didn't say that! Look at the girls on the Quidditch team of Gryffindor house!" He replied angrily.  
"Fred calm down, Lindsay doesn't like when people act like men are better than women." Cameron said resting her chin on her hand staring at the ceiling.  
"Sorry for offending you, I didn't know you thought that way." Fred said quietly.  
"No way!" George said with delight. "Fred Weasley, apologizing to a girl!"  
Lindsay glared at him and he backed down.  
"So, what's your first class George?" Cameron asked, stuffing some toast into a napkin and getting up. "I have double potions."  
"What a way to start the day." George said slothfully. "I have double potions also." He got up and stretched.  
"Oh I forgot, we don't have all our classes together on Mondays." Fred said as he spread some jam on his toast.   
"You know how Snape is. Better get a move on." Hermione said.  
"Right. Come on." George said as he and Cameron walked out of the Great Hall.  
"Honestly Hermione its nothing, he can still play." Fred heard Ron say as he patted Harry's shoulder.  
"Are you sure Harry? You better not be lying to me." Hermione asked testily.  
"Yeah I'm fine, now Quidditch try outs start next Tuesday, Ginny." Harry said as he got up. "Were due for Divination."  
"Oh, ok lets go." Ron said as the three of them walked out, leaving Ginny, Fred, Lindsay, and Lee.  
"Did I hear that my darling sister is trying out for the Quidditch team? Why didn't you tell us Gin?" Fred said as he too got up.  
"I might...just don't bug me about it when...if I do." Ginny said putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Then she added, "Darling brother." She got up from the table and left.  
Meanwhile in double potions, Cameron sat next to another sixth year girl named Gretchen Kohan. Snape was busy lecturing Dermas Sunup about his potion not being the correct color, so the class was busy trying to prefect their potions. Then he came around to where Cameron and Gretchen were behind their cauldrons.  
"You." He directed at Gretchen. "That is not cut up properly, do it again." Gretchen started re-cutting her dragon claws quickly to get Snape out of her face. "And you," he aimed at Cameron, "That is disgraceful, had you made any effort at all to powder this ingredient?" He asked narrowing his eyes on her.  
"Yes Professor." She said not looking up.  
"It doesn't look like it, do it again." He walked away towards George's cauldron and started to criticize his dragon claw pieces.  
"Ugh! I must have cut up these stupid claws a hundred times! Even if we are the best in his class, he still criticizes every little thing!" Cameron whispered as she frowned at her mangled dragon claws.  
"You'll just have to get used to it. Its how Professor Snape is." Gretchen answered.  
Double Potions ended fifteen dreaded minutes later, and Cameron walked over to meet Lindsay for lunch. She gathered her things up and walked out of the class quickly. Cameron was walking so fast that she nearly hit someone to the floor by accident, when she saw it was Harry.  
"Oh my goodness Harry are you alright? I am terribly sorry...I just came from Double Potions and I wanted to get out as quickly as I could-" she stopped and looked at Harry's arm. There was a large scratch on it. "Harry...what's that?"  
"Oh, its nothing." Harry lied.  
"Harry that's not just nothing, are you alright? Why don't you go to the hospital wing?" She asked.  
"No, no I am perfectly fine." Harry lied again.  
"Harry it looks seriously painful, come on I'll take you." She said as they walked over to the Hospital Wing. "What happened?"  
"I flying on my broomstick and I was coming down and accidentally skidded by a stone wall. Malfoy jinxed my broom purposely." Harry said as he covered up the scratch by pulling his sleeve over it. "Ron and Hermione saw him trying to hide after he had pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath."  
"That is serious! He cannot just do that! You have to report him...no wait. Better yet, I will deal with him." Cameron's worried look turned into an evil grin.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were his distant cousin." Harry said.  
"Ron told you?" Cameron asked not changing her grin.  
"Yeah." Harry said as he and Cameron walked into the Hospital Wing.  
Madam Pomfrey came bustling into sight and asked, "What do you need dears?"  
"It's my arm, I had a flying accident, you know...with Quidditch and all." Harry said as he pulled up his sleeve.  
"Oh my goodness, come here my boy. We must get that nasty scratch mended, you may stay if you would like to, but it will only take about ten minutes." She added to Cameron.  
"I'll stay." Cameron said as Harry sat on a bed and she sat on the chair next to it.  
"Alright, here we are." Madam Pomfrey said as she held up a bottle of a blue gluey textured medicine. "This will mend you up in minutes time." She opened the bottle and swabbed a large amount onto the large scratch on Harry's arm. The cut turned a grayish color and then mended back perfectly to his original skin color. Madam Pomfrey wrapped a bandage around his arm and pulled his sleeve over it.  
"There you are, now please be more careful when you are playing, keep the bandage on for three days and it will be as good as new." She said.  
"Thank you." Harry said as he and Cameron walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
"So, which class do you have next?" Cameron asked Harry as she gazed into her schedule. "I think I have Double Herboligy with fifth years Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."  
"Oh! That's what I have next, come on we're already late." Harry said as he stuffed his schedule back into his pocket.  
"Don't worry I got a pass from Madam Pomfrey for Professor Sprout if we're late." Cameron said, smiling.  
"Alright then, we can take our time." Harry said as they walked slowly out onto the grounds to Herboligy. They came across greenhouse three and found Professor Sprout talking to her students.  
"-But, if you don't handle them with care, you should-Oh hello dears." Professor Sprout said taking Cameron's note. "Alright you may join the class." She said as she finished examining the note. 


	2. Quidditch and Funk

Chapter 2: Quidditch Try Outs  
  
George was walking out of Transfiguration class, with Lee; Fred was off setting a dung bomb in Filch's office. George was not in the mood to make trouble, so he'd decided to stay behind.  
"I can't believe how much homework we have already! And it's only lunch!" Lee complained rubbing his forehead.  
"Don't worry about, you can get help from Hermione. Ron does it all the time." George answered.  
"Well, that's because he fancies her-" Lee stopped as he heard some voices in the empty hall. George pulled him behind a rather large statue and listened.  
"I can't believe you! Honestly! We've only been here a while, and you already say you fancy him?" One voice said annoyingly.  
Then a second voice spoke in a soft whisper, "Well, Cameron it's not like they know, and...they aren't using us for fame...yet."   
There were footsteps and the two girls were walking far down the hall.  
"It was...was Cameron and Lindsay." Lee said with a confused face on. "What do you think they were talking about?"  
"I don't know Lee, but they are definitely up to something." George answered rubbing his chin.  
Quidditch tryouts came and the Gryffindor Quidditch team stood in the middle of the field to talk.  
"Alright, you guys know the drill, no picking on liking. You base them on how they play...not look." Angelina shot at the twins.  
"Alright Angelina, alright." Fred said.  
"Good. Now, take your seats at the panel." Angelina said, taking a seat next to Harry and Alicia.  
"Alright! First up!" Alicia shouted as a sixth year girl came up to the table. "What position do you want to try? Keeper, or Chaser?"  
"Both please." The girl smiled.  
The tryouts went on, and on, until a small redhead girl came up to the table.  
"Ginny!" George said.  
"Hi George." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'd like to try for Chaser please."  
Ginny soared up into the air and started to fly around as another girl was trying out for keeper. Ginny got the Quaffle and shot into the middle hoop.  
"Wow she's good!" Harry said holding his hand up, blocking the sun from his eyes. Ginny scored seven more after that, and came down. Another girl came up to the table.  
"Keeper please." She said to Alicia as Angelina rolled her eyes. It was Cameron Crescent. She flew into the air and she and Ginny were against each other, Ginny shot for the hoop, but Cameron blocked it. Ginny shot again and made it. Cameron threw the Quaffle, Ginny caught it and threw it with all her strength, and Cameron jumped in front of it and hit it away.  
"You have to admit it. They are awesome together." Harry said to Angelina, who was currently frowning at Cameron and Ginny as they came down and walked over to the table.  
"Alright. All in favor of both girls say 'I'." Fred said.  
"'I.'" Everyone said in unison, except Angelina.  
"Your both in! Congratulations!" Alicia said hugging Cameron. Fred and George had Ginny in such a tight grip that she struggled to breathe.  
"You did it! I am so proud!" Fred sniffed as he wiped an imaginary tear from under his eye.  
"You guys are too much!" Ginny squealed.  
  
The next couple of days went along fine and Fred became the new Quidditch Captain. He had set Quidditch practice for twice a week, every Tuesday and Thursday night.  
One Saturday in late November, Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess and Cameron, Lindsay, Fred, and George were playing exploding snap at the other side of the common room.   
"Ron, have you seen what Cameron is wearing?" Harry asked as Ron's Queen knocked off his bishop.  
"No, why?" Ron asked scratching the back of his neck as he pondered his next move.  
"See for yourself." Harry pointed at Cameron, who was now jumping up and down excitedly. She was wearing an off-white turtleneck and dark gray skirt with white knee-highs. On her head, she had a black beret and around her neck was an off-white-  
"Chudley Cannons scarf!" Ron jumped up to get a good look at it.  
"Yeah, nice color on her isn't it?" Harry said after one of his pawns moved forward, ceasing one of Ron's knights off the board.  
"Hey!" Ron said sitting back down, "Where did my knight go?"  
Ron played two more games with Harry and they finally decided to go get some lunch. Rain was beating hard against the castle windows and the sky was a brilliant shade of midnight blue.  
"Beautiful out there, isn't it?" Lindsay said resting her chin on her hand.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to go to Hogsmead next Saturday." Fred said.  
"Hogsmead?" Cameron said as she poured herself some stew.  
"Yeah, haven't you heard of it?" George said sitting down next to Fred.  
"Of course I have heard of it! I just haven't been there in ages!" Cameron said as Lindsay nodded. "I can't believe were going! I forgot all about the form!"  
"Don't worry, your mum is sent it to Dumbledore after we left." Lindsay smiled.  
"Good, I am going to want to have 4 or 5 butterbeers from the Three Broomsticks." Cameron said gulping down some hot tea.  
"Oh! I love that stuff!" Alicia said, passing Fred a napkin.  
"Remember, next Thursday is Quidditch practice." Fred nodded at Cameron and Alicia.  
"You've only told us every time you see us in the hall." Cameron said, throwing a roll at his face.  
The week passed by, and Quidditch was going wonderfully as usual. It then came time for the Hogsmead trip.  
"I can't w-wait!" Cameron said, clutching her cloak. The rain turned quickly into snow and Cameron was taking a walk outside the grounds on the Friday night before Hogsmead with George.  
"It's going t-to be great, I will make s-sure to meet you in t-the common room tomorrow m...morning." George said as his teeth chattered.  
"G...great! I-I'll m...meet you tom...morrow morning then." Cameron shivered underneath her large Hogwarts cloak.   
"Are y...you c-cold?" George stuttered half from the cold and half from his shyness.  
"What do y...you think?" Cameron laughed.  
"Here." George put his arm around her and held her tightly.  
"That's b-better." Cameron smiled.  
They walked all the way around the lake and back up to the castle. They stopped at the portrait of the fat lady.  
"Toadstools!" George said, his arm still clamped tightly around Cameron.  
They walked into the common room and stopped near the fireplace.  
"I'm going to go get something, I'll meet you down here in five minutes." Cameron said.  
"Alright." George said.  
Five minutes later, as expected, Cameron came down with a comfortable looking blanket, a large spell book, and two wands.  
"Here you are." She said, handing a wand to George.  
"How did you get my wand?" He asked.  
"I snuck into your room and went through all your stuff to get it, silly." Cameron giggled at the horrified face he had on. "I'm just kidding! I got Lee to get it for you."  
"Oh, good, you nearly had me there." George said clutching his chest.  
"Here come sit down." Cameron beckoned George over and sat on the floor right next to the fireplace. George sat next to her and she put the blanket over their laps. She set the book on the floor in front of them. Fun Spells for the Mischievous was the title on the large book. Cameron said, "I swear to use this in a bad manner!" and it fell open. Inside were many fun spells and games that she and George tried the rest of the night. Cameron levitated a rubber rat that squeaked, and dropped it into Parvati Patil's hair. George learned a spell that ripped the back of Fred's pants that revealed his cobalt blue boxer shorts, and he got a large red heart to appear right where the rip was. George and Cameron were red from laughing at all the hilarious things they had done.  
"Where did you find this book?" George said as he clutched his stomach, which hurt from laughing.  
"It was a gift from the owner of the Flourish and Blotts bookstore. My father and he are good friends." Cameron said, closing the book. "I think I am going to head off to bed now, I am really tired."  
"Wait Cameron." George said as Cameron got up.  
"What is it?" Cameron said, hoping he would ask her to stay longer.  
"Remember. Tomorrow morning." George pulled himself up off the floor.  
"Oh, right." Cameron said, slightly disappointed. "Well, good night."  
"'Night." George said as he disappeared up the staircase.  
Cameron gathered her things and headed up to bed. She walked the stairs and got to the door that labeled, "SIXTH YEARS." She opened the door and dropped her spellbook, wand, and blanket at what she saw. 


	3. New Faces

(A/N): Yeah I don't really know how I am going to top the last chapter...hmm well we will see now wont we? All right, enjoy! This is where things start to steam up between Cameron/George, and Fred/Lindsay. Bwahahahahaha no Angelina! Well, maybe, but in sour moods.   
  
There, sitting on Cameron's bed, was George Weasley.  
"Oh! Hi George you gave me a fright, how did you get up here before me?" Cameron picked up her things and walked slowly over toward her bed. "Do you need something?"  
"Oh, nothing that concerns you." George replied. His soft loving brown eyes fixed on her.  
"What do you mean, nothing concerning me? George you're on my bed!" Cameron said with puzzlement.  
"Oh, is this your bed? I meant to be on your friend Karen's bed, excuse me." George got up and sat on the next one.  
"A...Are you waiting for her? Since when do you know her?" Cameron asked, stepping closer.  
"Since when are you allowed to meddle in my business?" George got up and looked at Cameron straight in her sweet face.  
"I...I just thought..." Cameron stuttered as tears swelled in her eyes.  
"Oh, I didn't make you cry, did I? I am terribly sorry...not." George mocked her, his eyes now an inch away from hers. "Tell you what, you stay away from me, and I will stay away from you...I don't need you hanging all over me when I am trying to entertain my new girlfriend." A tear ran down Cameron's cheek. "Thought you had a chance with me, huh?"  
"G...George p-please don't do this, I...I wait-" Cameron stopped and looked at the open closet where her clothes were kept neatly. "I know!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at George as she backed away slowly. "Please be a boggart please...please." She muttered.  
"You know, I don't know why you think I like you, it would totally ruin my reputation..." George went on, his eyes still glaring Cameron as if she were a dead fish.  
"I've had enough of you. Riddikulus!" Cameron shouted. George stopped and writhed around and a poof of smoke showed him strutting around in a pink ballet outfit and a bright pink ribbon in his hair.  
"Phew." Cameron laughed clutching her chest. George the boggart turned into a poof of smoke again and was gone. "Oh my goodness..." Cameron felt her forehead and collapsed onto her bed.  
"How am I going to face him tomorrow?" She got up and looked into her full-length mirror to wipe her eyes. "I...I will act as if nothing happened."  
"That's the spirit, you do just that." Her reflection answered, stretching and yawning. Cameron sighed and drew her curtains around her bed. She sat down, pulled the covers up to her chin, and rolled over. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
  
Cameron found herself awake at seven A.M. staring up at the ceiling from her bed. She rolled off and stood up quietly, trying not to wake Nikki, Faye, Karen, and Lorelei.  
"Seven o'clock?" She muttered to herself. "George...common room...eight o'clock." She went, showered, and then came back in to change.  
"Humph...five minutes." She said, putting her brush down and got up. She picked up her Hogwarts Gryffindor cloak and vanished down the steps.  
"Hmm fancy meeting you here." Cameron said as she sat down next to George who was sitting on a chair by the fire.  
"All ready?" He asked.  
"As usual." She answered getting off the couch. They walked up to the Great Hall, where only a few Slytherins were at their table, about 40 Hufflepuffs were eating, 20 Ravenclaws, and the only Gryffindors were a few eager third years, Harry, Ron, Fred, Lindsay and Alicia. They walked over towards their five friends and sat down.  
"I'm glad we are going...I have some Christmas Shopping to do." Alicia was saying to Ron and Harry.  
"I can't wait to go to Zonko's." Fred was saying eagerly while George nodded.  
"I just want to have butterbeer, I miss it so much." Lindsay said, munching on a piece of bacon.  
"What time are we due?" Cameron asked.  
"Eight forty-five." Alicia smiled.  
"Thanks." Cameron said as she picked up a piece of toast.  
They soon finished eating, and lined up where Professor McGonagall was standing. She was examining all of the forms and letting them through. It came Cameron's turn, then George, then Lindsay and Fred, then Harry, and finally Ron.  
Lindsay was shivering underneath her robes and cloak.  
"Are you in need of warmth?" Fred hugged her from her side and kept his arm tightly around her shoulder.  
"Why don't we all go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and then we can split up." Lindsay asked, feeling a little nervous around Fred.  
"Sounds good to me." Ron said as his teeth chattered away uncontrollably.  
They went in, bought their delicious butterbeers, and sat down. George sat down next to Cameron.   
"So, where are you going first 'ma sweet?" He asked, not touching his butterbeer.  
"Oh, I thought I'd do some shopping for you guys with my two precious girls here." Cameron asked, taking in some butterbeer.  
They separated and explored different shops. Cameron, Lindsay, and Alicia went into one shop and did most of their Christmas shopping.  
"All I need a present for now is you two, and Ron." Cameron said.  
"I got him loads of candy and fudge...that is what he likes, right?" Lindsay asked.  
"Yeah, but I know what to get him...why don't we go on our own now so we can get each other's presents eh?" Cameron asked as she paid the tiny man behind the counter for Harry's gift, which was a book that had copies of all the original sketches of the fastest broomsticks ever made. Cameron and Lindsay came from a VERY wealthy family.  
"Good idea, I'll stay in here. You two can go off to different places." Lindsay said, admiring a scarlet wool sweater.  
Cameron and Alicia went their own ways and examined each item carefully, thinking about whom it would suit best.  
Meanwhile, with Fred and George at Zonko's...  
"What do you mean? She'd love this!" Fred said, holding up a pair of exploding mittens.  
"Are you kidding? She would kill you, you know she is terribly girly." George answered.  
"Well, what are you getting for her?" Fred said as he picked up a box of fizzing, noise making earrings. "How about these..." he muttered to himself.  
"I got her some fudge from Honeydukes." George said.  
"Good idea, what are you getting for...Cameron?" Fred smiled slyly. "Not an engagement ring I hope."  
"Shut up Fred." George blushed, "I haven't gotten her anything yet, I am still looking."  
"Ah..." Fred laughed, "Saving the best for last I presume?"  
"I'm warning you-" George started.  
"Warning who?" Cameron appeared at George's shoulder.  
  
A/N: Ha ha ha...I hope you like the next chapter! Its coming tomorrow! Remember! I update this every day, if not, every two days! PLEASE REEVIEW...I have 7...how sucky is that? 


	4. Hogsmead fun

"Oh, Hello Cameron." George looked into her deep gray eyes and looked quickly back down at the floor. "Heh, well uh you see...Fred is a....well..."  
"He is warning no one 'm dear...I'll leave you two alone." Fred put on and evil grin and walked over to the sales counter.  
"What is his problem?" Cameron bent her knees and looked up into George's face.  
"Nothing...nothing. What are you doing in this shop? Doesn't seem like your kind of shop." George smiled weakly.  
"Well," Cameron straightened her posture. "I was looking for a gift to give you."  
"Oh, y...you don't have to, really." George said uneasily, looking everywhere but Cameron's face.  
"Of course I do! I took an immediate liking to you and Ron. Well, I am quite fond of redheads..." she said, holding a chunk of her auburn hair up. "But, Ron I found, wasn't my type of guy. You on the other hand, were the first person I really got to know." Cameron scrunched her nose with a cute smile.  
"Thanks, but I am not the best present-getting type of guy, what would I get you?" George asked, lowering his head.  
"It's alright, all I need from you except your sweet and funny personality." She fake-punched his shoulder.  
"Do you really mean that?" As his loving brown eyes met her gray ones.  
"Of course, silly!" Cameron said as a stray part of hair hit her cheek, right next to her eye.  
Before George could stop himself, he reached up and put the strand of hair behind her ear. "S...sorry, sorry I...I" he muttered apologetically.  
Cameron giggled.  
"W...why don't we get out of here." George asked shyly.  
"Good idea." Cameron sighed.  
They walked out of Zonko's Joke Shop and out into the snowy, dark misty day. There was only a bit of sunlight to be seen.  
"Everything is so quiet, and peaceful. I love it when it snows." Cameron said as she smiled pleasingly at the light gray sky. A hard wind blew against them and she shivered as she grabbed George's arm. He moved his hand around her and held her around the waist tightly.  
  
"Look at them!" Alicia sighed to Ron and Harry from inside the Three Broomsticks. "Aren't they cute?"  
"What makes you so happy that your precious George has been taken?" Ron growled as he glared at Cameron and George.  
"Ever since I met Trevor." She said as Trevor Daleser came over and sat next to her.  
"You two are...wait...you two?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, we kept it a secret, but I guess we can tell everyone now." Alicia smiled.  
Ron groaned and turned to his butterbeer.  
"It's alright Ron." Alicia said. "You'll find someone for the holidays." She ruffled his red hair.  
"No."  
"What, no?" Alicia asked.  
Should he tell her? Why not, its not like she doesn't already know.  
"I like Hermione." Ron groaned. Harry nodded patting Ron on the back.  
"Lets go get our shopping done." Harry said standing up.  
"Easy for you to just push away." Ron said in annoyance.  
"What do you mean?" Harry sat back down.  
"Famous Harry Potter and all that, you probably have girls hanging on you in the hallways." Alicia said with an apologetic face on.  
"Sure," Harry said miserably, "who wants to go out with Volde-okay you-know-who's number one enemy?"  
"Who doesn't?" Ron asked. "Your famous, Harry! You get everything because of it! The only reason you and I have gotten away with so much is because of that."  
"But I am only liked for my fame! No one likes me for my real self." Harry said as he rested his chin on his hand.  
"Both of you are fine young men and will get a girlfriend for the holidays. I guarantee it." Alicia said confidently as she and Trevor rose.  
"How are you so sure?" Harry said.  
"I just am...excuse me." She left with Trevor and walked out of the pub.  
"Mental." Ron assured Harry from inside of his cupped hands around his face.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"Ah!" Angelina shrieked and dropped the book that was in her hands as Fred grabbed her around her waist from behind. "Fred, don't do that!"  
"Sorry Angelina." Fred put a cute puppy expression on his face and stared at Angelina.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lindsay?" Angelina said with a disgusted face.  
"No, she is with Harry and Ron now in the Three Broomsticks, why?" Fred asked, letting go of Angelina.  
"Oh, well you have been spending a lot of time with her you know." Angelina protested.  
"Aww Angie, I thought you knew me better than that." Fred said with the same adorable look on his face. "Wait...aren't you supposed to be with Gregory Headman?"  
"We...broke up. He is seeing Lana what's her face now." Angelina crossed her arms.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Fred said. "I didn't know."  
"Well, yeah I know, but I didn't want you to know." Angelina said.  
"Why?" Fred got closer to her face and Angelina turned away.  
"Because...because he dumped me for Lana." She said as she looked down at the floor uncertainly.  
"Angie don't worry about it." Fred said leading her out of the store. "He's just a guy."  
"A stupid one."  
"Yeah."  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I don't want to write anymore because I have 9 reviews with 4 chapters...eh. 


	5. Ron finds out

The Hogsmead trip ended and they were back in the castle, getting ready for dinner.  
"Hey Lindz!" Cameron motioned from a scarlet couch, "Over here!"  
"Hey Cameron, did you have fun with ::cough:: George?" Lindsay asked.  
"Lindsay!" Cameron blushed.  
"Oh come on Cameron! You know you like him...a lot!" Lindsay folded her arms.  
"Well, what about you and Fred? Hmm? You two seem to be on each other's case every five minutes." Cameron said matter-of-factly.  
"No, he likes Angelina...he told me himself." Lindsay forced a smile, "Besides, I don't...really like him either, only in a friendly way."  
"Are you sure?" Cameron said with a worried look on the usually calm face of hers.  
"Yeah! Really, I am perfectly fine." Lindsay got up. "Why don't we go to the Great Hall? Dinner is in ten minutes."  
"Alright." Cameron walked with Lindsay all the way to the Great Hall. As Cameron passed the Slytherin table, Draco scowled at her. In reply, she stuck her tongue out at him and turned around.  
"Great job." Lindsay laughed.  
"Lindsay, you know he is our...er...my-my cousin." Cameron said.  
"Yeah, yeah." Lindsay replied casually.  
They found a seat at Gryffindor Table next to George and Ginny.  
"Hey Cameron." Alicia smiled. "Have you seen Fred and Angelina? I don't know where they've wondered off to."  
"Probably snogging in the broom closet." George smiled but looked down at the sight of Lindsay. "Kidding, only kidding."  
"Cameron, take a bite to eat, you need your strength for Quidditch practice." George and Alicia pestered her.  
"I'm really not hungry, just full from the Honeydukes sweets I bought." Cameron lied.  
"Hey guys," Harry leaned over the table to say something in a hushed voice. "I heard that for the Yule Ball, Dumbledore is going to hire someone who is currently number one on the vocal charts right now."  
"Wow, number one? Last year's was like number eight or something." George said. Cameron suddenly became interested in her potato soup.  
"I uh-I have to go and you know-do some stuff..." Cameron said, picking up her school books in a rut. "See you later."  
"What's with her?" George said as he stared at her walking quickly out of the Great Hall.  
"I don't know, I'll go check." Lindsay said and got up and walked out of the hall. She walked until she got to Gryffindor Tower and walked up the stone steps. She finally got up to Cameron's dormitory and pushed the door open. Cameron was lying on her stomach with a quill in hand and a piece of parchment.  
"Fancy...meeting you here." Lindsay said still breathing hard from the quick walk up.  
"Hi." Cameron said, not looking up.  
"Why did you storm out like that?" Lindsay said with a concerned look.  
"I have to write to somebody." This time, she looked up. "I hope I didn't startle anyone."  
"Well you babbled incoherently and stormed out." Lindsay remarked.  
"You know who I am writing to, Lindz." Cameron said.  
"What? You aren't writing to our...manager...are you?" Lindsay gulped.  
"Of course Lindsay! Number one on the charts? He has not given us any word! Last time I checked, we were number three!" Cameron shouted.  
"I know, don't lose your temper, just don't worry...maybe...maybe we were moved to number one." Lindsay suggested.  
"Don't you think he would have sent us an owl? I mean, come on, is not it obvious that-" Cameron stopped. There was a loud tapping noise at the window.  
"You see?" Lindsay smiled and went over to the window where a large brown barn owl was, flapping its large wings. Lindsay took the opened the parchment that was rolled up, and tied on the owl's foot.  
The parchment read:  
  
My dear girls!  
I have wonderful news! I am terribly sorry that I had not told you earlier, but you, the Serenade Sisters, have made it to number one on the charts! You were also asked to sing at the Yule Ball at your school by Headmaster Dumbledore. He apparently knows you attend Hogwarts.  
I will see you on December 20, at 6:00 a.m. in the dungeons. We need you to rehearse everyday until the Yule Ball. Have a splendid week!  
Marty Shale,  
Manager  
  
Lindsay looked up and threw the parchment at Cameron.  
"Is it from Marty?" Cameron asked eagerly.  
"Just read it for yourself." Lindsay nodded.  
Cameron's eyes widened as she read the parchment. Lindsay stroked the large barn owl and smiled at Cameron's face as she looked up.  
"We...made it to number one?" Cameron slowly said. Then screamed, "We made it!"  
Cameron ripped up the parchment she was using earlier up.  
"Oh wait, Lindsay!" Cameron said.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"I have Quidditch practice! On the 20th! You need a really good excuse to get out of Quidditch practice." Cameron said, sitting down.  
"This IS a good excuse Cameron!" Lindsay said.  
"But it is a secret, we can't tell them." Cameron started to chew on her fingernails. "What am I going to say?"  
"I don't know." Lindsay replied with a look of pity on her face.  
"Let's go down to the common room, they are probably not going to be done with dinner for another few minutes." Cameron said as she walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh crap."  
Standing wide mouthed at Cameron was the youngest Weasley male.  
A/N: Another short chapter......what will Ron do? REVIEW please....take pity on me. 


	6. Marty Shale, Manager

"Ron! What are you doing here?!" Cameron jumped at the sight of the freckled red head.  
"I uh...well...George sent me up...to check on you." Ron staggered.  
"Why? Why didn't he come himself?" Lindsay asked.  
"He went off somewhere with Lee to set off a dung bomb." Ron said.  
"Fine thing." Cameron muttered. "Anyway, you didn't, you know, listen in on us...did you?"  
"Well, I heard most of it." Ron said slowly.  
"Great." Lindsay threw her arms in the air. "Great!"  
"Ron, you have to promise not to tell a soul!" Cameron's face was about an inch from his.  
"I...promise." Ron began. "I need a favor though."  
"Anything." Cameron said.  
"I want to ask Hermione to the ball, but I don't think she likes me and after the incident at last years ball..."  
"No problem." Lindsay smiled.  
"Can you explain this Yule Ball performance to me?"  
"Alright it started like this." Lindsay closed the door and sat on a four-poster.  
  
Meanwhile:  
"What is taking Ron so bloody long?" George asked Lee.  
"I don't know, they should be down soon." Lee said.  
"I should have gone up there myself." George said. They waited for what seemed like ten minutes until George stood up.  
"I am going to go up." He declared and marched toward the stone staircase. Just as he got up about halfway, Ron, Cameron, and Lindsay stopped in front of him.  
"Hi there." Ron said and walked past George with a grin on his face.  
"Hi Cameron." He started.  
"How nice of you to join us. Of course, you really do not need to...go on. If dung bombs are more important, Lindsay and I have better things to do." Cameron brushed past George quickly, Lindsay following.  
"Crap." George sighed and walked down the staircase.  
"What happened?" Lee asked.  
"She is mad at me." George said. "Ron told her I'd rather set off dung bombs with you than to talk to her."  
"But you weren't! Didn't you say that you were to afraid?" Lee frowned.  
"Yes. That's exactly what I said." George's usually smart grin had vanished, and he now wore a sad look of disappointment. "I'm going to bed." George said and walked up the staircase slowly.  
When George got to his dormitory, he opened the door and walked in to see Fred lying on his bed.  
"Hi George." Fred asked and then looked up at his upset twin. "What's wrong?"  
"Cameron." George replied as he walked to his four-poster and drew his curtains.  
  
The next morning, Cameron woke up with a start. There was Lindsay shaking her awake.  
"What is it Lindz?" Cameron rubbed her eye.  
"Practice is what." Lindsay said as she flipped a section of hair from her face. "It's December 20th, and it is 5:45 a.m."  
"Oh!" Cameron jumped out of bed. "I forgot!"  
"I know, that's why I came up." Lindsay said.  
"All that talk about George, and he didn't care. Dung bombs. Hmph." Cameron looked hopelessly around for her cloak and Lindsay picked out some clothes for her.  
Cameron was finally ready and the walked silently down to the dungeons.  
"Girls!" A short, stout man with a shiny badge labeling, Marty Shale, Manager, walked up to Lindsay and Cameron and hugged them tightly.  
"Hey Marty." Lindsay smiled.  
"All ready for practice?" Marty asked.  
"Of course!" Cameron said.  
"My girls." Marty beamed at them. "My beautiful girls. It's been so long!"  
"It has." Lindsay said.  
"Well, we've brought your instruments down and we'll let you practice for an hour and a half, and then we can run through every song by order. How does that sound?" Marty asked.  
"Sounds great!" Cameron said.  
"Alright then, bring 'em in boys!" Marty shouted. Three men in burgundy cloaks swished their wands and a drum-set, two microphones, and a guitar appeared.  
"Yes!" Cameron squealed as she ran over to the red drum-set and sat on the leather stool. "I've missed this drum-set so much!"  
Lindsay walked over to the guitar and picked it up.  
"My guitar." She smiled as she ran her hand along the polished black instrument.  
They started to play and got the feel of it all again. Soon they were playing amazingly and Cameron exploded with excitement that she could finally play her drum-set again. The hour and a half passed and the girls were so involved with their music that they could not hear Marty shouting for them to stop. So he walked up to Cameron and pulled her drumsticks away. Lindsay immediately stopped playing also.  
"Hey!" Cameron made a grab for the sticks but missed as Marty held them out of her reach.  
"Ah, ah, ah! The hour and a half is over missy." Marty handed the sticks back to Cameron. "Were going to rehearse every one of your songs and see which ones go with the 'Yule Ball' theme."  
"But we have more than fifty songs!" Lindsay said.  
"Fifty-four." Marty corrected her.  
"Well fine! We still have 54 songs, How will we play them all?" Lindsay asked.  
"It is only 7:30 on a Sunday. We have permission to go until eleven A.M. You will have breakfast brought to you." Marty said.  
"But the students, won't they be able to hear us? Everyone is staying for Christmas break because of the Yule Ball." Cameron asked.  
"We have a silencing spell on the outside of this room or should I say, dungeon. So, no one will be able to hear you." Marty said as he walked backwards slowly and sat down on a large brown chair.  
"Cool." Cameron smiled.  
"Very cool indeed, Cameron. Now, lets start with 'Rogue Heart'." Marty said, flipping through papers.  
"Alright." Lindsay said.  
"One, two, One two three..." Cameron slapped her sticks together over her head and Lindsay started to play while Cameron sang and played at the same time. (A/N: The Serenade Sisters are supposed to sound like Weezer...only girls. If you don't know who Weezer is, SHAME on you!)  
They kept practicing until 8:30, when their breakfast was brought up to them.  
"Finally!" Lindsay put her guitar down and ran towards the food. She picked up a piece of toast and slumped down next to Cameron on a couch that the three men brought for them.  
"I wonder what George is doing..." Cameron said to her and then snapped out of it. "No! No, no, no! No George, no George, he doesn't care about you, you don't care about him."  
"Aww, Come off it, Cameron. Your crazy for him." Lindsay took a bite of bacon.  
"I know...but he isn't for me. He would rather set off...dung bombs. With Lee." Cameron said in an I-am-pathetic sort of voice.  
"He likes you too! You know how boys are, never want to show their feelings." Lindsay said.  
"Whatever." Cameron bit her lip. 


	7. Quidditch Disaster

As soon as The Serenade Sisters got to lunch, they were greeted in a sour mood.  
"Quidditch practice." Angelina said roughly. "Tonight."  
"Get your head out of Quidditch for a moment, cant we enjoy our lunch in peace?" Fred laughed.  
"Fine," Angelina smirked, "Then I guess you'll have to meet an hour earlier because of that Mr. Weasley."  
The whole Quidditch team groaned.  
"What time then, Angelina?" Cameron asked.  
"4:30 p.m., and I expect all of you to be there." Angelina said noticing George who was talking to Fred as she spoke. "WEASLEY!"  
"What?" George and Fred said in unison and if they had been any louder, you would not have heard Ron, sitting a couple of seats away say the same.  
"Pay attention!" Angelina shot a deadly stare at Fred.  
"4:30, guys, today." Cameron repeated.  
"Alright, alright." George smiled at Cameron.  
"I'm done, does anyone want to take a stroll with me?" Cameron stood up.  
"I'll go." George hopped up. "See you guys at 4:30."  
"So," George said as they strode across the half-full corridor. "What kind of broomstick are you using?"  
"My Firebolt." Cameron smiled and looked at a pair of Ravenclaw girls slip a love note into a boy's knapsack.  
"Wow, are you going to use it in the next match?" George asked in amazement.  
"No. I plan on riding a Cleansweep 5." Cameron said sarcastically.  
"Very funny." George smirked.  
"Ask a stupid question..." Cameron held her hands behind her back.  
They continued walking until they were walking around on the lawn. It was covered in a white blanket of snow. The sun was barley visible and all was well.  
"I hope it stays like this through practice." George commented on the weather.  
"Yeah." Cameron kicked a clump of snow out of her way.  
"Have you gotten all your Christmas present shopping done?" George stopped and turned to look at Cameron.  
"Maybe." She looked up at George.  
"Well, I have." They resumed walking.  
  
"What do you mean, Ginger root? I thought it was powdered Ginger root." George asked.  
"Nope, regular Ginger root." Cameron suddenly stopped. "What...time is it?"  
"Uh-oh." George panicked. "Angelina is going to kill us! It's 5:00!"  
"We've been out here that long?" Cameron frowned. "Lets go then." They ran off to the Quidditch pitch and in to dress.  
"Where have you been?" Angelina yelled from near the 50-foot hoops.  
"Sorry!" Cameron swung her leg over her Firebolt and sped up to meet her. George followed closely.  
"Probably off snogging." Fred muttered but George shot him a dark look so he flew off to go talk to Harry.  
"You two have to stay an extra thirty minutes to make up for the time you lost." Angelina said.  
"That's fine with me." George said, grabbing Cameron around her waist.  
"Ahh!" Cameron screamed.  
"To practice." Angelina said in an annoyed tone.  
"Sure." George said.  
"Alright!" Angelina yelled as she let the balls that flew out of the mahogany chest.  
George let go of Cameron to follow a bludger that was trailing Harry. Cameron took her place in front of the goal hoops and watched Alicia grab the Quaffle out of the air.  
Alicia flew with all her might and suddenly crashed into Cameron instead of throwing the Quaffle into one of the hoops. Cameron hit the middle goal posts hard and clutched onto her broom as she sped down to the grass below.  
"Ow, ow, ow." She clutched her ankle as George immediately flew down to her aid.  
"Are you alright?" He bent down on his knee and examined her ankle. He heard some soft chuckling coming from behind him. He looked back and saw a hooded figure run away at the sight of him.  
"Who was that?" Cameron asked, "Is Alicia alright? He must have used a curse to make Alicia ram into me. OW!" Cameron had gotten up to try and walk but had fallen the moment she stood.  
"It's alright, we better get you to Madam Pomfrey." George put his left arm under her knees and right arm around her upper back to scoop her up.  
"Thank you so much." Cameron blushed.  
"No problem-"  
"What are you doing?" Angelina, Harry, and Ginny appeared at their side.  
"Someone cursed Alicia into running into me with a lot of force and I hit one of the hoops. He was here a moment ago and no he is gone." Cameron said.  
"Where is Alicia?" Angelina asked.  
"I think Fred is helping her up." George said.  
"Your ankle looks like it might be broken." Harry studied her bright purple ankle and put his hand on it.  
"Ow!" Cameron clenched her fist at the pain.  
"Yep." Harry said.  
"Lets get you to the Hospital wing." George started walking and everyone followed. Fred and Angelina helped Alicia walk as she was held her arm in pain.  
George lowered Cameron onto a free bed and stepped back.  
"Oh my dears! What's happened?" Madam Pomfrey put her hand to her lips.  
"We think her ankle is broken and her arm is hurt as well." Angelina half-smiled at the worried look on Madam Pomfrey's face as if someone was awaiting his or her deathbed.  
"Well," Madam Pomfrey tutted, "Her ankle is definitely broken and her arm has a deep bone fracture."  
"Great." Cameron groaned.  
"I am afraid you two have to stay the night, you are excused from any classes and practices, meals will be brought over until your bones are mended." Madam Pomfrey said to the team's dismay. "Only two of you may stay."  
"I'll stay." Ginny said to the team.  
"Me too." George said. The rest of the team said good night and went to the Gryffindor common room.  
"That's fine, as long as they get their rest. I'll be back in twenty minutes." Madam Pomfrey bustled out.  
"You don't have to stay, really." Cameron insisted.  
"Don't be stupid. You need someone to talk to."  
"True." Cameron looked at her ankle and back at George. "Draw the curtains."  
"Sure." George leaped up and pulled the curtains around her bed.  
"Who cursed Alicia?" Cameron asked seriously.  
"I don't know, he kept his hood up, but he was wearing a Gryffindor cloak." George sat on her bed.  
"A Gryffindor cloak?" Cameron raised her eyebrows. "No way, couldn't have been."  
"I'm telling you. I saw the Gryffindor patch on the cloak." George insisted.  
"Who could it have been then?" Cameron lay back onto her pillow. "Maybe...Maybe it was someone from another house. Someone who stole a Gryffindor cloak."  
"What?" George asked.  
"You know, someone who didn't want us to practice. Someone who...is from another house team." Cameron bit her lip.  
"But why would anyone want to seriously injure you?" George asked.  
"I don't know. I really don't." Cameron sat up quickly. "Hey listen, could you do me a favor?"  
"Anything." George said.  
"Go to the Gryffindor common room, tell Angelina and everyone to resume practice." Cameron said.  
"Why? We need you two." George commented.  
"Whoever cast that spell on Alicia obviously wanted us to give up practicing. Tonight around the castle announce loud and clear that you are having practice now and tomorrow morning. Keep very close watch on the field and have one friend sit in each stand to keep guard." Cameron smirked.  
"Then they would come back because they didn't want us in the air in the first place. Brilliant!" George laughed.  
"Alright, get Ginny and go to the common room. It will work. Trust me." Cameron said.  
"Great idea Cameron, really." George playfully smiled and walked away.  
"Such a sweetheart." Cameron said to her self and pulled her sheets up. Madam Pomfrey came in with a Bone Mending substance and gave it to Cameron. She gasped at the pain and turned on her side as Madam Pomfrey bustled back out. Cameron closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
The next morning was a nuisance trying to get up out of bed. She found that her ankle was wrapped up in a tan material.  
"Feeling better?" Madam Pomfrey walked towards her.  
"No." Cameron said under her breath.  
"What's that dear?" She asked.  
"Fine, fine." Cameron lied.  
"You may go now if you are able to." Madam Pomfrey suggested.  
"I think I will." Cameron got up and limped out of the hospital wing.  
She limped and limped until she finally reached the Gryffindor common room. George was sitting down next to his brother on a red sofa and Alicia was standing next to Angelina. When she walked in, she found a bunch of people staring at her as if they'd seen a ghost.  
"Cameron, are you alright?" George got up and put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Did you catch the person?" Cameron ignored the question.  
"Yes." George replied. "It was Ronald Green from Slytherin house. He was forced to do it for a 'club anitiation' thing."  
"What happened to him?" Cameron asked.  
"He and his club members were given detention and the club was closed." George said. "And, there was 50 points taken from Slytherin."  
"Hey so my injury helped someone." Cameron smiled.  
"I guess it did." George helped her over to the seat he was sitting on before.  
"Hey Cameron, you all right?" Fred asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered and then turned back to George. "Was McGonagall upset?"  
"Extremely, she went into rage and started lecturing about how you could have been killed in front of everyone at the Great Hall for dinner." George said.  
"That explains the stares." Cameron said darkly.  
"Are you alright? You haven't been your peppy self lately." George asked.  
"I know." Cameron admitted. "I haven't been getting much sleep and I am in pain."  
"Come on, lets get you up to your room." George helped her up.  
"What about breakfast?" Cameron pouted.  
"Breakfast was an hour ago." George smiled. "Go on up, I'll meet you in ten minutes."  
"Oh, ok." Cameron staggered up the stairs.  
She got into her dormitory and was greeted by Karen and Lorelei, two of the girls in that dormitory.  
"Are you okay?" Karen asked.  
"Fine, fine." Cameron said.  
"Were going down to the common room, if you need us." Lorelei said sympathetically.  
"Guys, I am not dying! I am fine! Really." Cameron insisted.  
"Alright." Karen said unconvinced. They walked out and Cameron plopped down on her bed. Five minutes later, there was a knock on her door.  
"I told you, I'm fine-" It was George. "Oh, sorry George."  
"Here you are." George brought in a platter of toast, jam, danish pastries, and a goblet of orange juice.  
"You are too sweet." Cameron started eating.  
"What are friends for?" George sat on her bed. Cameron smiled at him and took a bite of toast. 


	8. The Long Awaited Kiss

"Where have you two been?" Lindsay asked suspiciously as she saw George and Cameron walk towards her.  
"Breakfast." Cameron replied coolly.  
"Uh huh." Lindsay said and sat down on a couch.  
The common room was buzzing with excitement about the Yule Ball.  
"Cameron?" George said quietly.  
"Yeah?" Cameron asked.  
"Will you-uh-will you...go to the ball with me?" He asked awkwardly.  
"Of course." She smiled as George sighed and wiped his forehead.  
"But-I can't be there. I mean, I would have to meet you there. I have to have a private word with Headmaster Dumbledore." Cameron lied.  
"That's fine." George said.  
"Great. I think I am the only one who doesn't have a date." Lindsay slumped in her seat.  
"Haven't like 20 guys asked you though?" George asked.  
"Yeah, but she turned them all down." Cameron said.  
"Why?" George asked.  
"They were all icky." Lindsay shivered.  
"You just have your eye on one certain person." Cameron slapped her arm. "Don't you?"  
"Keep quiet!" Lindsay widened her eyes.  
"Fred?" George asked softly.  
"Kind of." Lindsay stammered. "He is the only one who is normal around here. Every guy who has asked me was either a weirdo or a self-centered prat."  
"He's going with Angelina." George said quietly.  
"I know." Lindsay sighed.  
"I'm sorry." Cameron said sympathetically.  
"It's alright, I'll just say yes to the next person who asks me." Lindsay smirked uncertainly.  
"You know, a bunch of guys from Slytherin asked her too." Cameron pointed out.  
"Really?" George smirked.  
"Yeah, I did put one on hold. The new captain of the Quidditch team. Maybe I should go with him." Lindsay closed her eyes at her own pitiful self.  
"No!" Cameron said loudly. "He is way too...too Slytherin."  
"Oh alright, I am going out for a walk." Lindsay got up.  
"You girls certainly go for walks a lot...wait!" George pulled her back down. "Lee doesn't have anyone to go with!"  
"He doesn't?" Lindsay raised her eyebrows slowly. "Well, I'd go with him."  
"Let me go ask him, he is in our dormitory right now." George got up and disappeared up the staircase.  
"At least it will be with someone I know." Lindsay smiled weakly.  
"That's great." Cameron bent to look at her ankle. "Still all purple!"  
"Really? Well, it should be gone by the Ball." Lindsay said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.  
"There's George." Cameron said.  
"You should get up there." George pointed back at the staircase. "He is not talking to anyone."  
"Maybe he was turned down." Cameron said as Lindsay got up and ran up the staircase.  
"Is he really upset?" Cameron asked as soon as Lindsay was gone.  
"No, I just told him that Lindsay wanted to talk to him." George smirked.  
"Your bad!" Cameron teased.  
"I know. He'll go with her though." George smiled at his accomplishment.  
"It's all working out!" Cameron leaned against his shoulder.  
"Yep." George said and put his arm around her.  
They sat in the same position for a long while, talking and staring into the fireplace. Finally, Cameron asked, "What do you think they are doing up there?"  
"Knowing Lee and Lindsay, probably just talking." George smiled and rested his head on hers.  
"At least they're happy." Cameron commented. "They aren't really like that, well, Lindsay isn't. But they are better off as friends."  
"True." George said.  
As it came lunchtime, George and Cameron walked over to the Great Hall and sat together at the Gryffindor table. Lee and Lindsay never showed up, but Fred and Angelina did.  
"Where have you been?" Fred asked his brother.  
"Common room, you?" George reproached.  
"The lake." Fred smiled. Cameron gave them a suspicious look and poured some pumpkin juice into her goblet.  
"Have you seen Ron?" Ginny appeared next to George.  
"No, why?" He asked.  
"Hermione needs to talk to him." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"Say Ginny," Fred asked, "Who are you going to the ball with?"  
"Harry." Ginny replied shortly.  
"What?" Fred stood up.  
"What's wrong with Harry? Would you rather I go with Draco? He has asked me." Ginny raised an eyebrow with attitude.  
"Damn Potter." George muttered when Ginny walked away.  
"You have to leave her alone you two! She can take care of herself." Angelina said.  
"But--" Fred started.  
"She is your little sister, we know." Cameron interrupted. "You have to protect her, blah blah blah."  
"Leave her alone, she doesn't need you two watching her at the Yule Ball, it is supposed to be 'fun'." Angelina remarked.  
"We'll keep them busy." Cameron winked at Angelina. George shot a look of terror to Fred as the girls giggled.  
"Just don't bug her." Angelina got up and so did Cameron.  
"Wait for me!" George grabbed Cameron around her waist, still sitting down. It was an awkward moment, but Cameron laughed and they got up to walk behind the other two. Fred and Angelina turned right down a corridor and were not seen at all later.  
"I wonder what they are doing." Cameron said sarcastically. They resumed walking down the empty corridor until they heard a strange noise. They turned and there was Lindsay and Lee, laughing. They pushed them into an empty classroom and Lindsay locked the door.  
"Hey!" Cameron yelled as she saw Lee walk away with Lindsay outside of the classroom.  
"Look." George looked up and Cameron did too. There was mistletoe hanging directly above them.  
"But it isnt Christmas yet." Cameron said.  
"Who cares?" George said and kissed her but pulled away.  
"What?"  
"I just...nothing." George said and kissed her again. 


	9. Ron's luck

The day of the Yule Ball came and everyone walked around the Great Hall to their seats. The night before, snow had fallen and everything was still outside. Cameron and Lindsay sat together at breakfast to talk about their upcoming performance.  
"We have to meet Marty tonight," Lindsay said quietly to Cameron, "thirty minutes before the ball starts."  
"Alright, why don't you come over to my room to get ready later, the girls in my room will be gone the whole time." Cameron sat straight up, looking around at all of the girls giggling nearby. "I swear, this school and Yule Balls. Got like 4 hours of sleep because the girls in my room never shut up about it."  
"I'll be there-oh excuse me, George." Lindsay said sarcastically when George appeared. "I didn't know this was your seat."  
"I didn't say a word!" George protested.  
"Bye Lindsay." Cameron smiled as Lindsay got up and George sat down.  
"Have a good night's sleep?" George asked absent-mindedly.  
"No." Cameron yawned.  
"Dull, aren't we?" Fred sat down in front of Cameron.  
"Morning." She said and started to nod off.  
Fred gave George a peculiar look. He lifted one corner of his mouth along with his eyebrow and nodded slowly.  
"What the hell are you doing?" George asked finally after trying to figure out what he meant.  
"Angelina." Fred replied. Cameron opened her eyes and leaned in.  
"What about her?" George asked, not really understanding.  
"She isn't here." Fred started his head bobbing again.  
"And?" George raised his eyebrow.  
"Never mind." Fred rolled his eyes. Cameron started laughing and George just sighed. It was one of those twin moments, she thought.  
"Do you think Angelina is too scared to come to breakfast?" Cameron asked Fred.  
"Exactly." Fred smiled.  
"I don't get it, you think she is nervous about the ball or something?" George asked.  
"Yes. She is too afraid to see me...her date. Yeah, I reckon she's up stairs getting herself ready until the ball." Fred smirked.   
"Fred, what are you smoking?" Cameron laughed.  
"I'm off." Fred said, ignoring Cameron's comment.  
"Where are you going?" Cameron asked.  
"I think I'm going to sneak up on her." Fred stretched, got up, and left.  
George just looked at Cameron. She is so pretty, he thought.  
"What?" Cameron asked.  
"Nothing." George looked away. "Lets go talk to Harry and Ron, see if they've found dates yet."  
"Alright." Cameron grabbed his hand and they wandered to where the two most popular 5th students years were sitting.  
"Hi George, Hey Cameron." Harry said as they sat down across from them.  
"What's wrong guys?" Cameron asked.  
"Will you come to the ball with me, Cameron?" Harry moaned.  
"I'm sorry Harry, I'm going with this guy." She said, nudging George. "But thanks." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
"What about me?" Ron frowned.  
"Very well." Cameron smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"What about me?" George asked.  
Cameron laughed and kissed him on the cheek too. "Have you gotten an AHEM date, Ron?"  
"He hasn't asked Hermione yet, if that's what you want to know." Harry said.  
"Get up, we'll go do it now." Cameron said.  
"What?" Ron looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head.  
"I'm serious! Harry, stop that." Harry had resorted to banging his head on the table. "George, please stay with Harry so you can help him find a suitable date."  
"Okay." George said.  
"Come on Ron." Cameron took his arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall.  
"Cameron, what will I say?" Ron asked eagerly.  
"Leave it to me." Cameron smiled at him. "First you go up to a friend of hers."  
"Uh-huh." Ron listened closely.  
"Then they will tell you, hopefully she will be alone, and then you ask her." Cameron said pulling out her wand.  
"What if she isn't alone?" Ron asked nervously.  
"I'll distract her friends." Cameron said and then pointed her wand at Ron and muttered a spell.  
"Wow." Ron said as a single red rose appeared in his hand.  
"Give that to her when she says yes." Cameron said.  
"How do I know she will say yes?" Ron asked, feeling more and more nervous.  
"She'll say yes, trust me." Cameron smirked. How could Ron be the only one in Gryffindor house who didn't know about Hermione's feelings for him. He was so hopeless.  
Ron shrugged and entered the portrait hole. He immediately spotted Parvati and Lavender standing in a corner giggling about god knows what.  
"There are her friends." Ron pointed at them.  
"Oh, I know them, aren't they the girls who flirt with everyone?" Cameron asked examining them from afar.  
"Hi Parvati, hi Lav." Ron greeted them. "This is my friend Cameron."  
"We know her." Lavender giggled. "Aren't you the one who's stolen George Weasley's heart?"  
"I have?" Now it was Cameron's turn to be hopeless.  
"You are lucky, you don't know HOW many girls fancy him and his brother." Parvati giggled.  
"Uh, do you know where Hermione is?" Ron asked, changing the subject for Cameron's benefit.  
"Last I saw her, she was in our dorm." Lavender said simply.  
"Ok thank you." Ron smiled.  
"Uh-oh." Cameron turned Ron around. Hermione was running up the staircase with her hand over her mouth.  
"Or...now she is." Parvati smiled.  
"Cameron can you wait down here?" Ron asked.  
"Sure." Cameron said as Ron ran up the staircase.  
Ron reached Hermione's room and stood in front of the doorway hesitantly. Was she trying to run away from him, because she didn't want him to ask her to the ball?  
"Hermione?" Ron asked softly. "May I come in?  
"Fine." Came Hermione's muffled voice.  
Ron opened the door to her room and found Hermione sitting on her bed, rubbing her eyes furiously.  
"Should have known." She stated.  
"Known what?" Ron asked. He was so confused.  
"That you would ask Parvati to the ball."  
"Isn't she going with Dean?" Ron sat down on her bed carefully.  
"I don't know." Hermione snapped.  
"Uh, I've been planning on doing this for a while, but uh I guess you'll refuse to accept me." Ron said.  
"What?" Hermione stopped sobbing.  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted last year during the ball last year." Ron sighed. "I was such a jerk about it."  
"Oh." Hermione said.  
"Will you uh...will you go the ball with me?" Ron said sincerely.  
"Yes!" Hermione said quickly.  
"Why were you crying?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, well I thought you were asking Parvati to the ball." Hermione said sheepishly.  
"No!" Ron cried.  
"Oh." Hermione said. "I thought that you wouldn't want to because of last year and all..." Hermione trailed off. She looked into Ron's eyes and kissed him. Ron pulled away.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
"I just thought of something." Ron said. "I know who Harry can take to the ball."  
"Okay but worry about that later." Hermione said and kissed him again.  
Cameron was right after all. 


End file.
